User talk:Samdo994/Archive 2
Gypsum or Pipes Hey have any gypsum or pipes I'll trade you for clicks or items. P.S. I am helping a friend out that is why I am rank 6 and need those items. -- 10:17, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :I got two gipsums and 1 pipe, it isn't very much but i can get more. If you trade with me, then in clicks on my Lightworm Module. And, say, 50 clicks per item? : 11:15, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Sounds good. So 150 clicks? -- 23:37, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay. Please put 50 clicks per day on my Lightworm Module. I'll now send you the Items. 10:40, 12 July 2009 (UTC) I can't give you them every day because I am not on every day. But I will tell you when I click. -- 12:09, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, no problem! 12:24, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Clicked 50 times see it in your stats? -- 12:13, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Yup, i see. Thanks! 12:19, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Clicked 50 more times see it in your stats? -- 02:05, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah. And by the way, I'll be off now for the next 5 days. Please don't click in this period because the lightworms make 1 Transparent Brick per Day, limit 5 per harvest. So it'll just fit. No clicking for 5 days okay? Thanks! 08:53, 15 July 2009 (UTC) OK can I click the last 50 times tomorow? -- 10:47, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Yup. You can. 12:14, 20 July 2009 (UTC) I clicked the last 50 times thanks for trading! -- 23:41, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :No Problem. 12:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) 50 clix So those 50 clix I owe u on ur lightworm, Did u clik my DEM. I'll start clicking ur lightworm tomorow because I have run out of clix. :Yes I did. You can look it up at MLNtips.com. For the clicks, no problem. It is only important that you give me the clicks, not when. And I am speeking with skullkeepa alias Heloitsme, right? : 12:38, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Yes! I'm gonna restart my computa its actin up! I'm gonna give u the clix now ok! U should have 50 clix on yer lightworm! Thank u for trading with me! :Yup, I have. 10:19, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Stubs Well, you have managed to make the Stub-Busters job a bit harder! Just a note though- before you add a Stub, make sure that there is in fact more info on the topic. The Invisible Avatar Glitch is not a stub, we just don't know much about it. Also, in stead of putting a Stub tag on pages, why not edit them yourself? 14:45, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for the Info! For explination: I just wanted to put all the short pages I found into the 'Article:Stubs' Page so i have them together and I know they are short. It would have taken a bit more time to look through the short pages list. And I did put them into the 'Article:Stubs' page so if i am not there you would also have the chance to see which of the 'Short pages' page are really short or not (there ARE some pages that are not short but they still stand in there.). :I did look at the pages and saw which were with less info. Yeah, sure, maybe the Invisible Avatar Glitch page hasn't got much info, sorry. But I saw some pages which could be sorted out, like a page where the materials needed are in the first column and I marked them as Stubs so I could find them and edit them. Sorry for the confusion. 15:21, 9 July 2009 (UTC) ::Well, those are good reasons. Keep up the good work! As I say though, do just watch out for those cases where there is not much info available. They usually have something to do with a code. 15:49, 9 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay! 15:50, 9 July 2009 (UTC) Gems for clix to ur lightworm Hey, how much gems do u have? I would like to buy all of them off u for clix on ur lightworm-- 10:14, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Are u interested in this offer?-- 11:07, 10 July 2009 (UTC) :At the moment i got 5 Saphieres, 15 Diamonds and 1 Ruby. Please make the deal at MLNtips.com so I can overlook it better. Make a deal, say... one gem for 50 clicks? Or less? We can discuss the Price here, the offer will be made at MLNtips.com. 11:13, 10 July 2009 (UTC) O made a mistake,. lol I offered 15 diamonds for 50 clix. I reckon 1 diamond for 8 clix-- 03:41, 11 July 2009 (UTC) :Can we make it to ten clicks per diamond? 10:59, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I'll trade u the 5 sapphires and the 1 ruby cause i've got millions of diamonds, so thats 60 clix? I'll offer it on MLN tips. have a nice day!-- 01:09, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Until now you did not offer but I know now. You don't need to offer it there now anymore. 10:48, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Transmuting Pools Well, the day has come. I need grey bricks, so I now have 7 Mantels Transmuting Pools on my page. Thanks for your consistent clicking, would you mind putting up a few more Gauntlets pools for me to click? I can provide some fairy dust, if required. Thanks. 15:01, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :No problem. I am putting two more Transmuting Pools up. But they are all Gauntles Transmuting Pools. Oh and for a tip, I would put out a Pet Robot Module because it makes the same number of Black LEGO Bricks as the Pet Punkling Module does with White LEGO Bricks, but is one slot smaller. I don't need any Fairy Dust, I (and you too) only need 110 Fairy Dust to get to Rank 10 and I got somewhat over 160. Also I get sometimes Fairy Dust when I click your Transmuting Pools and I got an alter ego Module so I don't have any shortages of Fairy Dust. 19:03, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :P.S.: To get to Rank 10 you'll need 350 Grey, but 510 Transparent LEGO Bricks so prepare yourself! ::Thank you, I have now unblocked you. (Long story, nothing to do with you =D) 19:09, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :I thought so. :) 19:10, 12 July 2009 (UTC) ::Just clicked on your pools, could you please harvest so I can click again? (And maybe go on the IRC?) 19:11, 12 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I harvested. And I don't know how long I'll be on the IRC but I'll now go on. 19:13, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Symbiosis Module Sorry to bother you again, but tomorrow I will need a few things. First, 75 clicks on one of my Lightworm mods. I can pay you 75 clicks back. Then, we will need to to the transmuting pools plan till I have 19 grey bricks. AKA, you click once on each of the pool, I harvest, I click on each of your pools once, you harvest, repeat over and over again. I am getting my symbiosis module, and I should have it by tomorrow (You will be on it). 00:27, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Today is Monday the 13th. Do you need the clicks for today? And I'll really try to go on the IRC today so we can do that with the Grey LEGO Bricks. Thanks for putting me on your Symbiosis Module! 10:45, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Market creation U should create a market since yer rank 9, it would be great for the mln wikia economy!-- 10:58, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I am thinking about it right now. Probably I'll open one. But I don't know when. 12:03, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Oh and I asked you to be my friend, so I can send you the Items. 12:06, 13 July 2009 (UTC) But i haven't gave u the clix to ye lightworm, but i would give u lots of clix for pipes, gypsum any rank 5 or rank 6 items or sapphires or rubies!!!!! I hope u respond and once we traded i have to block u until I reach rank 6-- 08:11, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, we made the trade with the Ruby and the Saphiers, but I haven't got any pipes or gypsum anymore, I made a trade with LeonardoSmith, he traded witn me the pipes and gypsums. I haven't got any Rubys or Saphieres either, only Diamonds. It will take me a while till I got some more. 10:09, 14 July 2009 (UTC) wat about any rank 6 items, plumbing license? Also read my blog!-- 10:22, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I got no Licenses, and for the Rank 6 Items, the Hit Singles, Gold and Platinum albums aren't mailable, I can make some instruments though. I'll read your blog too. 10:26, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Ok wat insturments do u have?-- 10:36, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I am Rank 9, I got all Blueprints of the Instruments. Just say which you would like and I see what I can do. 11:22, 14 July 2009 (UTC) Wait actually i change my mind since i've already got 573 hit singles, I'll exchange clix with u for friendship bracelets, Tell me how much friendship bracelets r worth 50 clix or more?-- 00:07, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :I'd say one Friendship Bracelet is worth 5 clicks. So 50 clicks would be worth 10 Bracelets. Is that okay? 12:46, 20 July 2009 (UTC) awesome! tell me wen u want clix!-- 04:52, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :I'll make and send the friendship bracelets now. You can click now if you want. Please tell me when you clicked. Clicks go to my Lightworm. Thanks! 12:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Thanx, I'll give u clix in 2 days sorry but i'm pretty busy I'll owe u bak,I promise!-- 12:33, 21 July 2009 (UTC) :Take your time! :) 12:42, 21 July 2009 (UTC) ok I'm ready 2 give clix and for some reason I got an arcade token from ur delivery game ( I beeta put this information in the delivery arcade information!-- 07:40, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, every time someone clicks on it someone on my friendlist gets an Arcade Token. That's on every Arcade Module. 10:09, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Ok well I added the information! Say, do u have any elementals? I'm willing to trade for clix!-- 10:18, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :Nope, sorry. Oh and if you ask me something, please make a new message, this one is getting a bit full. 10:23, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Barnstar! Hey thanks! I am working on it right now. 16:29, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :You deserve it. I would give you one, but I am too lazy. ::Oops! :) Enjoy. 16:30, 13 July 2009 (UTC) :Awww, thanks guys! 16:31, 13 July 2009 (UTC) Secret networker Is it illegal to mention a secret networkers name on this site?-- 10:50, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :I don't know. Ask the mods. 11:23, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :: Its not illegal because their is a secret networker section with many secret networkers. but it is prohibited to put the actual name of the secret networker. ( unless on his own page. )-- 18:17, 14 July 2009 (UTC) :::It is not illegal to reveal a secret Networker, but please use the following code. For Bob Skull: secret Networker . 19:03, 14 July 2009 (UTC) u probably no him, name start with a-- 11:49, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I know him. I think he'll give out the Racers Beta Tester Badge. It is time for it! 18:57, 19 July 2009 (UTC) He most likley won't because he has the LU skin. [[User:Legoguy1866|'Legoguy1866' ]][[User talk:Legoguy1866|'talk']] 12:15, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :But he is friends with Kludge Dropcolumn. Oh, and could you please save your sig on a page like User:Legoguy1866/sig or something? In the way you done it it is quite messy. 13:26, 3 August 2009 (UTC) yet another barnstar for sticker man -- 23:29, 17 July 2009 (UTC) P.s. Check out the traffic Formun. the traffics on again and I think nastajia12 needs some more sigs. -- 17:46, 19 July 2009 (UTC) :Okay, I'll check. Thanks for the Barnstar! I'll probably add the not available stickers soon too. 18:58, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Wat are the not available stickers?, and also could u upgrade the lopp section so that its just like the mlntips loop catalogue?-- 00:11, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :There are some stickers that you can't obtain in MLN yet. In the sticker list there is then a Unknown by the How to obtain section. As an example there are the basketball player stickers where you don't know where they are available in MLN. So they are (currently) unavailable stickers. 12:13, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Do u have any nails I could buy? Do u have any nails I could buy?-- 02:25, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I have. I got currently 55 Nails. Say how many you want to buy and make a price in clicks, please. 12:22, 20 July 2009 (UTC) Totemic Animals Hey I need Totemic Animals now. Got any. I am willing to pay 60 for each one. If you don't have any maybe you would have some elements? -- 23:20, 20 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I just sold my last totemic animal to Mackmoron11. And I haven't got any elements too. Sorry! 12:01, 21 July 2009 (UTC) 50 clik trade Hey! I was wondering if I could buy 25 hpnotic machines of u! or as many as possible?-- 11:17, 23 July 2009 (UTC) :No, sorry, I only have ten and I need them for the Intergalactic Cruiser Masterpiece. And I haven't got enough Orange LEGO Bricks for another 25. 12:18, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Come on IRC! Come to IRC!-- 09:50, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :I know IRC and I am on it often. Maybe I'll go on in the afternoon. 09:57, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Your afternoon is my sleep time!-- 09:58, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :In which country do you live? 10:21, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Ok let's have a guessing game i will tell u clues: First clue: G'day mate!-- 10:25, 25 July 2009 (UTC) I live in australia-- 10:28, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Have you got birthday today? Well, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Let me the first one to congatulate you. :) 10:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Nahh my birthday was 16 days ago-- 10:43, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Hey!, Do u have any banners i'll trade them for clix!-- 12:26, 26 July 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I have but I am going to a Camp for a week, I'm not going to do any Trades in this time because I need every Transparent LEGO Brick and if I come home again they have reached their maximum harvest. I'll (probably) trade in one week again. 15:16, 26 July 2009 (UTC) ∏ I ♥ ∏!!!!! how about you.-- 19:17, 25 July 2009 (UTC) :Thats Pi, isn't it? Yeah, nice number, 3,1415... 19:27, 25 July 2009 (UTC) Trades Do u have any banners? Rank 8 Related Items? Do u have Gauntlet transmuting module?-- 08:24, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :I got 1 House of Mantles Banner and many House of Gauntlets Banners. I got also a Gauntlets Transmutig Pool but I haven't got any Space on my page for it right now. 11:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Ok I'll take all ur banners I'll pay for clix tomorow cya!!Reserve them for me!!!-- 11:22, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :Wow, wait a minute. I got also a friend that needs some banners, just not now. Can't we sell these banners in ten-packs? Or in five-packs? So then I can split the clicks to my Lightworms up so we don't waste any Bricks. Is that okay? 13:22, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Sure I only need like 5 of each banner but I'll accept lots for knights and stuff!-- 07:37, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :So you need only 5 banners? Ok, I have enough Gauntlets Banners, but I haven't got enough Mantles, so I'll send you 5 Gauntlets if we have a deal. 09:06, 4 August 2009 (UTC) actually I only need 2 mantle ones and 3 gauntlets for now, but if u could give an xtra 5 more for knight blueprints and stuff that would be great!!-- 09:26, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I only have one Mantles Banner. But I can help you out with 8 Gauntles if the price is okay. How many clicks per banner? I'd say 15. Alright? 09:30, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Ok I'll buy all ur banners? I'd prefer 10 clicks each.-- 09:31, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :No, at the moment i don't want to trade all my Banners because a friend of mine will need them too. Ask me if you need any Banners in the Future and I'll see what I can do. Can we make the Price to 12 clicks each? 09:40, 4 August 2009 (UTC) k 12 clix each and how many banners will u give me?-- 09:45, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :At fist only those Banners you need, that are 8 Gauntlets and 1 Mantles Banners. 9 Banners for 12 clicks each make 108 clicks. Clicks go to my Lightworm at the bottom, please. I'll send you the Banners now. 09:52, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Gave u the 108 clix plus 4 extras-- 10:01, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :4 clicks extra? 10:05, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Yep, anyways i have 10 nebs crystasls-- 10:07, 4 August 2009 (UTC) :Can we trade this another day under another topic? I have a little click shortage by now. 10:12, 4 August 2009 (UTC)